A New Adventure
by Nesskirby02
Summary: This is a story about Marth and Ike going on a adventure to helped Zelda with something and along there way they run into some epic heros.


There once lived a prince named Marth, and a nobleman named Ike. One day, they where just walking along while listening to their iPods. Then out of the blue, they got attacked by this annoying fairy named Talisa, and she had to tell them some very important news while laughing like an African wild dog. About 20 minutes later, they still didn't hear the news. Marth was just about to lose it and slice her in half with his epic sword. But before he got a chance, she stopped and told them they had to save Zelda , who was in desperate need of something. After that, she led them to this swamp and told them, "Look deeply into this swamp, and you will see..." So when they did, Talisa pushed them into this frickin' gross lake and laughed as Marth thought he was drowning, but yet it was only about 2 feet deep. Ike was very pissed off as he raised his sword, jumped into the air and slammed his sword down with great force, slicing the fairy in half. Marth screamed like a little girl.

Once that was taken care of, they bolted off like little chickens into the "Deep Dark Epic Forest Which No One Ever Heard Of", unaware of the great danger they will come face to face with. As they were running, they come upon this yoda thing, but it turned out to be Captain Kirby, an epic, legendary crack dealer who turned bad and turned into a coin, because King Dedede thought crack dealing was wrong. But yet the name, "Great Almighty Crack Dealer" stayed, piercing the hearts of the non-believers. So as curious as Marth was, he approached Captain Kirby and poked him in the back, turning him back to life. He forced him to yell, "Show me your moves!' with the big, epic voice and pose. As soon as that happened, Marth bolts for it like a little girl and hides behind Ike. Ike's eyes enlarged. "Oh my gosh," he says. "I'm surrounded by morons!" So Ike, being the man, goes up to the Great Almighty Kirby, which scared the living crap out of Marth. Scared and shaking like a little girl, acting like he just got attacked by Michael Myers. (a.k.a, "The Blonde" who gets killed in horror movies)

So as he approached Captain Kirby, he was in shock to see that he looked like a little cute pink ball, so he lost his cool, smiled and said, "It's cute, I can just eat you all up! " So he tried to give him a hug, but he said, "Come any closer, and i shall poke you!" So Ike just backed away, because he was green and that was just weird to Ike. To Marth, it was the best thing ever. He ran after Ike, trying to pick him up. Big mistake! "Falcon punch!!!" yelled Kirby. Marth was down. So Ike ran after Marth to see if he was okay, but by the time Ike got to him, Marth said, "That was great.". But Ike said, "It's time to go. Great to see you, Great Almighty Captain Kirby." Ike and Marth left, and Marth like said something in Japanese. Ike drug him by his cape and said, "Come on Marth, we have to go. Quit speaking Japanese; no one ever knows what you're saying, so just shut up and let's go."

Then, Ike and Marth continue on their big, epic journey to go save the comb king. So along their way through the forest, Marth annoyed Ike with his constant singing of "Like a Virgin." So Ike lost it and yelled at Marth. "Shut up! You're a really bad singer." Marth remained silent. He heard something rustling in the leaves of the forest trees then, "Bam!" Captain Kirby came out of nowhere. "Hey...hey, Marth, want some crack?" Of course, Marth's face lit up. "Sure!" But before Marth could finish, Ike sliced the crack, spilling it across the forest. All of a sudden, evil plants came out of nowhere, singing,"LIKE A VIRGIN"

...Like the YouTube video.

"What the hell is this!?" shouts Captain Kirby. Marth danced along with the plants while Ike twitches.

So Ike, Captain Kirby and Marth beat the plants to a bloody pulp.

Kirby with his sword and inhaling ability, and Ike with his sword together beat the crappy, annoying trees. Marth was still dancing and singing like a loser. Kirby and Ike were in their epic poses, saying "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without my fans."

"I'm the dorky loser!" said Marth, walking away. Ike and Captain Kirby looked at each other, nodded, and walked away.

To only find that their journey has just begun...


End file.
